Golf course mowing equipment and other commercial mowing devices typically require frequent (e.g., daily) inspection, adjustment, servicing, or repair of various components. It is very difficult to access all of the components of the equipment without lifting the equipment or crawling under it. Conventional chain hoists are not suitable for lifting most types of power equipment because there normally aren't readily accessible portions of the frame to which several chains can be connected for lifting. Also, the equipment may not be stably supported with chains.
Conventional automobile hoists and lifts are also not adaptable to lifting equipment such as commercial mowers or various other types of equipment which do not have a frame which can be readily engaged by conventional hoist lifting arms. Conventional hoists or lifts do not include the types of adaptability which would be required in order to permit lifting of various types of power equipment. Those hoists which include arms which extend under a vehicle to be lifted require that the arms reach and engage the frame of the vehicle. Although this is possible when lifting conventional automobile vehicles, it is difficult or impossible to do this when attempting to lift various types of power equipment.
Furthermore, most types of power equipment such as commercial mowers or snowblowers cannot be easily attached to a conventional hoist or lift of the type intended for lifting automobiles. As a result, many types of power equipment (e.g., greens mowers) must either be serviced or repaired on the floor or they must be disassembled in order to enable various components to be accessed for servicing or repair.
Hoists, jacks and other types of apparatus have previously been used for various lifting purposes. See, for example, the hoists described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,099,636; 2,564,267; 3,734,466; 4,058,293; 4,196,887; and 4,856,618. Other lifting devices are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,593; 4,540,329; and 2,840,248.
None of such prior hoist and lifting devices are entirely suitable or practical for lifting and supporting odd-shaped vehicles and certain types of power equipment (e.g., greens mowers or snowblowers, etc.). Conventional lift apparatus either cannot engage items such as greens mowers, or the weight of the item is not properly balanced on the lift mechanism. This condition can be very dangerous because the item could slip or fall off the lift, causing damage to the item and injury to any workmen who may be under or near the item.
Some of the conventional hoist systems are also unsuitable because they include rails, platforms, or other lifting structure which extends underneath the item to be lifted. Such structure can interfere with required access to the underside of the item for inspection, servicing, or repair purposes.
Although ramps are sometimes used to support an item in an elevated position, this can be very dangerous. Also, the amount of elevation obtained with ramps is limited.
There have not heretofore been provided lift means which are suitable or practical for safely and efficiently lifting outdoor power equipment (e.g., greens mowers) to enable servicing and repair.